Edward Oldrin (1802-1874)
Edward Oldrin (1802-1874) was born in Wissett, Suffolk, England and emigrated to the United States and became a minister. Parents *John Oldrin (1756-?) of Wissett, Suffolk, England *Tabitha Garrould Birth He was born on February 18, 1802 in Wissett, Suffolk, England. Emigration He emigrated to the United States aboard the Lima which arrived in New York City on the August 5, 1829. He was 26 years old. Marriage He married Catherine X (1814-1887) around 1832 in New York. Children *Mary Oldrin (1834-?) was born in 1834 in New York, USA. Mary was counted in a census in 1850 in Marbletown, Ulster, New York. *John Merwin Oldrin (1836-1903) who was a schoolteacher and publisher who was married three times. *Rebecca Oldrin (1845-?) was born in 1845 in New York, USA. Rebecca was counted in a census in 1850 in Marbletown, Ulster, New York, USA. *Edward Oldrin (1845-?) was born in 1845 in New York, USA. Edward was counted in a census in 1860 in Eastchester, Westchester, New York, USA. *Phebe Ann E. Oldrin (1847-?) was born in 1847 in New York State, USA. Phebe was counted in a census in 1850 in Marbletown, Ulster, New York, USA. She was counted in a census in 1860 in Eastchester, Westchester, New York. She was counted in a census on 25 Jul 1870 in Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut. She was counted in a census in 1880 in East 37th Street, Manhattan, New York, USA. *Catherine Oldrin was born about 1848 in New York State, USA. Catherine was counted in a census in 1850 in Marbletown, Ulster, New York. She was counted in a census in 1860 in Eastchester, Westchester, New York, USA. She was counted in a census on July 25, 1870 in Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut. *Sarah H. E. Oldrin (1854-?) was born in December 1854 in New York State, USA. She married George H. Bachelder in 1885. Sarah was counted in a census in 1860 in Eastchester, Westchester, New York, USA. She was counted in a census on 25 Jul 1870 in Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut. She was counted in a census in 1880 in East 37th Street, Manhattan, New York, USA. *Hannah Amelia Oldrin (1856-1918) was born in May 1856 in New York. She died in 1918. She was buried in 1918 in Fairfield Cemetery, Stamford, Connecticut, USA. She married Hiram Bedell (1833-?) in 1883. Hannah was counted in a census in 1860 in Eastchester, Westchester, New York, USA. She was counted in a census on July 25, 1870 in Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut. She was counted in a census in 1880 in East 37th Street, Manhattan, New York, USA. They had a child: M. Clare Bedell (1888-?). Military He enlisted on August 20, 1862 in Cutchogue, New York. He mustered in as a private on September 8, 1862 and served in the Company H of the 127th New York Militia. He was discharged for disability on December 14, 1863 in Washington, DC. Death He died on February 20, 1874 in Stamford, Connecticut and was buried in Woodland Cemetery, Stamford, Connecticut. Research *Norman Jackson writes: "He was born on 18 Feb 1802 in Wissett, Suffolk. He was christened 3 on 21 Feb 1802 in Wissett, Suffolk. He died on 20 Feb 1874 in Stamford, Connecticut, USA. He was buried 4 in Fairfield Cemetery, Stamford, Connecticut, USA. He married Catharine about 1833. Edward was counted in a census in 1850 in Marbletown, Ulster, New York, USA. He was counted in a census in 1860 in Eastchester, Westchester, New York, USA. He was counted in a census on 25 Jul 1870 in Stamford, Fairfield, Connecticut, USA. Edward, aged 26 years, was listed as a passenger aboard the ship 'Lima' which arrived in New York on the 5th of August 1829. The port of departure was Liverpool and Edward was described as a Courier and from England. Later, aged 65 years, he was listed as a passenger aboard the ship 'SS Bellona' which arrived in New York on the 23rd September 1867. The port of departure was London (via Le Havre). Edward was now described as a clergyman and a resident of the United States. Edward was active as a minister by 1838 as can be seen from this marriage extract: 'Jonathan Jessup, married Ann Ferris, born of Greenwich, December 23, 1838, by Rev. Edward Oldrin of Stamford.' In the will made by his father in November 1848, Edward was described as a Wesleyan Preacher in New York. In the 1870 US Census, Edward was shown as having real estate of $4,500 and a personal estate of $600." Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Born in Wissett Category:Married in New York City